Ruins Layer 6
Floors 1-Pray for random buffs L6-2_Relics Hunter: [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/File:L6_3_Evil_Spirit.jpg L6-3-Evil Spirit(Ethereal)]: [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/File:L6_4_Relics_Sand_Worm.jpg L6-4-Relics Sand Worm(Beast)]: L6-5-Relics Golem(Magic) possibly other? 6-'Random Choices' 7-'Random Choices' L6-8-Den Lizard or L6-8-Crypt Werewolf (Possibly other?) 9-'Random Choices' [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/File:L6_10_Demon_Vanguard.jpg L6-10-Demon Vanguard(Dark)]: L6-11-Relics Mage: 12-'Random Choices' 13-'Random Choices' 14-'Random Choices' L6-15-Werewolf or L6-15-Relics Hunter L6-16-Relics Warrior: (possibly other?) 17-'Random Choices' 18-'Random Choices' 19-'Random Choices' L6-20-Crypt King(Dark): 21-'Random Choices' L6-22-Earth Wurm or L6-22-Relics Sand Worm L6-23-Relics Mage: L6-24-Relics Saint: 25-'Random Choices' 26-'Random Choices' [https://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/File:L6-27-Den_Lizard.jpg L6-27-Den Lizard(Beast)]: L6-28-Demon Vanguard(Dark): Random Slash (AoE Physical w/Stun), Vitality Drain (Single Magical w/lifetap), Extermination Blow 29-'Random Choices' L6-30-Relics Golem(Golem): Ruthless Stomp (AoE Physical w/stun), Kinetic Shield (AR up buff), Extermination Blow 31-'Random Choices' 32-'Random Choices' 33-'Random Choices' L6-34-Relics Golem(Golem): Magic Storm (AoE Magical), Magical Shield (Res up buff) L6-35-Relics Hunter: Lock and Hunt (single Physical w/ X Taunt), Attack lower HP, Curse L6-36-Demon Vanguard(Dark): Random Slash (AoE Physical w/Stun), Vitality Drain (Single Magical w/lifetap), Extermination Blow 37-'Random Choices' L6-38-Relics Surveillant(Dark): Disrupting Surveillant(Single Magical w/Res Down), Disrupting Ray (Immune to Taunt) 39-'Random Choices' L6-40-Relics Saints: Group Healing, Swing (Single Physical), Curse (Kill one character every 1min30secondes) 41-'Random Choices' 42-Evil Spirit(Ethereal): Soul Splitter (AoE Magical w/Dex down), Curse, immune to all debuffs 43-Relics 44-'Random Choices' 45-'Random Choices' L6-46-Crypt King(Dark): Paw Strike (AoE Physical), Dark Forbiden Zone (Reduce Healing by 80%), cannot be stunned 47-'Random Choices' 48-'Random Choices' 49-'Random Choices' L6-50-Relics Saints: Group Healing, Swing (Single Physical), Curse (Kill one character every 1min30secondes) L6-51-Dragon L6-52-Relics Surveillant(Dark): Disrupting Surveillant(Single Magical w/Res Down), Disrupting Ray (Immune to Taunt) 53-'Random Choices' 54-'Random Choices' L6-55-Evil Spirit(Ethereal): Soul Splitter (AoE Magical w/Dex down), Curse, immune to all debuffs 56-'Random Choices' 57-'Random Choices' L6-58-Relics Hunter: Lock and Hunt (single Physical w/ X Taunt), Attack lower HP, Curse 59-'Random Choices' L6-60-Relics Mage: Ignite (AoE Magical w/Scorch), Extermination Blow, cannot be stunned 61-'Random Choices' 62-'Random Choices' 63-'Random Choices' L6-64-Relics Golem(Golem): Ruthless Stomp (AoE Physical w/stun), Kinetic Shield (AR up buff), Extermination Blow L6-65-Relics Golem(Golem): Magic Storm (AoE Magical), Magical Shield (Res up buff) 66-Relics L6-67-Crypt King(Dark): Paw Strike (AoE Physical), Dark Forbiden Zone (Reduce Healing by 80%), cannot be stunned 68-'Random Choices' 69-'Random Choices' L6-70-Relics Saints: Group Healing, Swing (Single Physical), Curse (Kill one character every 1min30secondes) Choices Choices with a * *are recommended (may vary depending the team status) * Abandoned Iron Prison: Enter by Force (Resources/MATK-15%) / Decipher the spell (Health Lost/MATK+15%) * Abandoned Puppet: Sneak(Health Lost/? / *Violent attacks*(Silver/Fight) * Alchemic Station: Blend the potion(Ar +/-10) / Ruin the test(Res +/- 15) * Blood Marks: Magic Resonance (Res+20/AR-20) / *Just Pass Through* (Resource/Health Lost) * Burning Fireplace: *Destroy* (Health Lost/Resource) / Getting warm (Heal/Res-20) * Crack channel: Force to pass (Heal/Health Lost) / *'Take detour*' (Resource/Health Lost) * Fork: Lightning Crossing (Matk+/-7%) / Rock Crossing (Patk+/-7%) * Foul Pit: *Clean up*(Healing Reduction:-15%/Silver) / Pass through (Healing Reduction:-15%/Con+7) * Giant Iron Cage: Release (Resource/Health Lost) / Taunt (Fight/PATK +15%) * Golden Burner: Search for ember (Heal/hit% -10) / *Make a wish*(Lost Health/Stats+15%) * Ground Collapse: Pass quickly (Resource/Health Lost) / *Gently* (Silver/Health Lost) * Mysterious Spell: Resist by magic(Health Lost/?) / *Listen silently* (Hit+10/Crit-15) * Niche Candlestick: Light (Stats+/-7%) / Destroy (Heal+/-7%) * Pit of Bones: *Clean up* (Heal-15%/Silver) / Bury (Health Lost/+20AR) * Rock Carving: *Destroy* (Crit+15%/Fight) / Examine (?/?) * Sealed Box: *Seal* '''(Heal+15%/'Health Lost) / Break (Heal Lost/?) * Totem Magic Array: '*Find the weak spot*''' (Hit+7/Crit-7)/ Smash (Hit-7/Crit+7) * Underground River: Drink (Stats -15/Heal) / *Check water*(Resource/Con Lost) * Worn-out Scroll: Read(Heath+15/Health Lost) / *Destroy*(Health Lost/Silver) * Wounded Beast: *Get closer* (Silver/Health Lost) / Take a detour (Resource/?) Monsters & Teams: Team 1:Chaplain Knight, Barbarian God 1, Barbarian God 2, Blazing Gun 1 Team 2: Team 3:Blood Mage 1, Lava 1, Lava 2 or Frost, Priest 2 Team 4:Pally and/or Blood Mage 1 and/or Blood Mage 2 and/or Blood Mage 3 Reserve: * Crypt King: Team: Pally and/or Blood Mage 1 and/or Blood Mage 2 and/or Blood Mage 3 Guide: You can either go with a Pally or a Blood Mage alone or both or add an extra Blood Mage as long as you can gear them up efficiently not to loose any. The King doesnt enrage so even if it take 30 minutes or more to kill him on auto you will eventually get him down. Take note that you also need to gear some Lava/Frost Mages so you will unlikely have enough gear to gear more then 1 BM * Crypt Werewolf Team: Guide: * Demon Vanguard Team: Guide: * Den Lizard Team: Guide: * Earth Dragon Team: Guide: * Evil Spirit Team: Blood Mage 1(preferably another Lava or Frost ), Lava 1, Lava 2 or Frost 1, Priest 2 Guide: Timer:1:30 kill 1 teammate at random * Relics Golem(Magical): Team:Blood Mage 1, Lava 1, Lava 2 or Frost, Priest 2 Guide: * Relics Golem(Physical) Team: Guide: Timer: * Relics Hunter: Team: Chaplain Knight, Barbarian God 1, Barbarian God 2, Nightmare 1 or Blazing Gun 1 Guide: --Pally Taunt OFF, Heal lowest HP on manual.. can fit some damage in if can depending lowest hp AR. Timer:2:30 Insta Team Wipe * Relics Mage: Team: Guide: * Relics Saints: Team: Chaplain Knight, Barbarian God 1, Barbarian God 2, Blazing Gun 1 Guide: --Pally Taunt ON and spam heal on self -- Timer: None * Relics Sand Worm: Team: Guide: * Relics Surveillant: Team: Guide: * Relics Warrior: Team: Guide: Timer: 2min30 or wipe your team